


Game Center

by ChartreuseFae



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They visited an old game center and trying to have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Center

**Author's Note : My friend found cute prompts from Tumblr, and I kinda have ideas on it, so why not :3**   
  
**This is the prompt, taken from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/**   
**"Person A of your OTP wasting all their cash they have on hand to try and win a stuffed animal for Person B out of a claw machine."**

* * *

  
"Really, Gou? Right now?"  
  
The detective could only follow the bouncing boy as they entered the game center. He didn't exactly had a long time for lunch break. And of course no time to yield with Gou's sudden demand. But fate seemed to say otherwise, as he was being dragged by the youthful force.  
  
"I kinda missed a place like this, it's been a while." Gou looked around as his eyes surveyed the arcade machines. "Shin nii-san, you're not really into these things, aren't you?"  
  
Shinnosuke pointed a finger into him. "Don't underestimate me. I used to rock these machines too."  
  
"Ooh, really? Unbelievable~ " answered the young man playfully. "Well, let's see if you still got what it takes. How about trying on that one?"  
  
The claw machine. The game that blurred the wall between accuracy and luck, with all of that frustration. Classic. There were plenty of reasons to hate claw machines. It was money-sucking, plus time-sucking if the player was adamant to win it. And for all that efforts, a humble doll or prizes that was neither fantastic or marvelous.  
  
"Gou, I don't have that much time--"  
  
"Come on! I wanna see you play!" taunted the brunette.  
  
With some tokens already bought, Gou handed it to the tall man and Shinnosuke couldn't be more annoyed. He just had to take the challenge, or else Gou would mocked him all day.  
  
He inserted a coin, then surveying on a potential target. There's a pile on the right side, and that's where he would directed the claw. His hand pushed the first button, then the second button to lower the claws. But it failed. The first round was never promising, so he inserted another coins and starting to repeat it again and again. And patience was slowly dissipated from him.   
  
"You failed again, Shin nii-san~"  
  
"Shut up, I know what I'm doing--shit!"  
  
"See? You're dropping it again!"  
  
"O-One more time, come on--" And that went on for another forty minutes, because Gou kept checking on the time. But finally, finally, the detective got the Golden Retriever-like doll (he was keen on that doll somehow, hence explained the long time).   
  
But the young man was irritated. "What?" asked the tall man.  
  
"Nothiiiing."  
  
"Gou, I'm serious, why are you that grumpy?"  
  
"Because someone played too much."  
  
"But said you wanted to see me play!"  
  
"Yeah, but not so intense that you forgot about me! I'm very bored!!"  
  
The older man breathed a long sigh. "Next time, we'll just do a racing game or something that two people can do together at the same time.."  
  
\-----  
  
 **Author's Note : I really like ShinGou, but somehow.. I feel that I haven't grasped their character enough.. probably in the next fanfic I'll try again.. OTL**  
  
 **The funny thing about this fanfic is.. At the same time, I could imagined other interesting activities that they both could do.. Blame my choice of words, lol~ Now I really want to make the perverted version of this fanfic.. *lolnosorryI'mjustkidding***  
  


 

 

 


End file.
